Teenagers Charmed: The Power of Four
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are teenage girls and grew up with their powers. Living at the Halliwell manor with their grams, they'll have to deal with not only demons, warlocks & magic, but hormones, bullies and cliques.
1. Personal Gain

**Title: **Teenagers Charmed

**Author: **Sylvia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in Charmed.

**Summary: **Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are teenage girls and grew up with their powers. Living at the Halliwell manor with their grams, they'll have to deal with not only demons, warlocks & magic, but hormones, bullies and cliques.

**XX**

"Give me back my sweater, you _brat!_" Prue commanded, her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her nearly 14 year old baby sister.

"I didn't _take_ it!" Phoebe argued. "Now stop bothering me or I'm going to be late for my _first_ day of highschool. It only happens once ya know!"

"I _know_ you took it, because you _always_ take my clothes! My clothing goes missing and whoops! There you are!"

"Honestly sis, you need a boyfriend. You're starting to become one of those lonely old ladies."

"I'm almost _nineteen._ Not old!" Prue crossed her arms. "So where is it?"  
"I. Don't. Have it!" Rolling her eyes, Prue waved her fingers and Phoebes closet doors flew open. "Hey! Invasion of privacy."

"Zip it." Her sister walked over and then nodded slowly and tore out a blue sweater. "This is it."

"Oh. You sure?" Phoebe cringed. She was so busted.

"UGH! I can not _wait_ to move out! I so should've decided to attend college ON campus instead of stupid commuting!" Prue gripped the sweater tightly, storming out of the room. She walked in to Piper.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Everything!" Prue ran her fingers through her hair, walking down the hall to her room. Piper glanced back at her.

"Uh, okay." Continuing to brush her teeth, she walked back in to the bathroom and spit in the sink. Not looking, she felt around for her brush. "What? Where's my-" She closed her eyes tightly and then whispered to herself, "Phoebe." In frustration she walked towards her sisters room.

"Where's my brush?"

"Right here. Had to borrow it." She handed Piper the brush and Piper sighed when she saw the hair tangled in it.

"Damnit." Piper muttered, walking back out, Paige slamming in to her, spilling her cereal all over Pipers new shirt. She gasped in shock, feeling the cold milk soak through her shirt. Paiges eyes widened.

"Oops." The twelve year old replied, backing up slowly. "Sorry?" Piper whined out a small noise.

"This is my brand new shirt, it'll take forever to wash out!" She cried. "First days always the worst day." Piper added to herself, walking past the 7th grader and back to her room to change again. In the kitchen, Prue finished pulling her sweater over her tanktop, adjusting the sleeves.

"It's a bit hot out to wear a sweater, don't you think?" Penny asked, staring at one of her grand daughters.

"I'll be fine." She shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"So, starting your first paper in college. What's the assignment?"

"I really don't have time to discuss this, sorry Grams." Prue sipped her coffee quickly, holding it in one hand and gathering her laptop in the other. Patty hesitated, tapping her fingers in distaste.

"Prue, I'm worried. I knew college life would get to you, but not so soon. For gods sake, you've only been in a few classes so far and your already one hundred percent focused on school."

"What do you expect? This is really important. Now if you don't mind, I _really_ need to work on this paper."

"Why don't you just work on it at the house?" Prue stared at her for a moment.

"You're kidding right? With Phoebe the kleptomaniac and Paige the clutz? Don't think so."

"Hey." Paige narrowed her eyes from the doorway. "I'll have you know I am _not_ that clutzy."

"Wanna bet?" Piper retorted as she walked past the kitchen door and outside.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked as she made her way in the kitchen, backpack in hand.

"She went outside to wait for the bus." Paige replied, sitting down.

"Oh gosh! I am so gonna be late!" Phoebe ran outside to catch up.

"Finally.." Prue sighed. Paige grinned and kept eating her cereal, leaving Prue to raise her eyebrows at the young girl.

"Don't _you_ have a bus to catch?"  
"I'm still in middle school. They leave much earlier then I do. So, until then.. We get to hangout!" She said happily, knowing it would just annoy Prue.

"See?" Prue said, turning to Penny. "This is why I'm leaving." She walked out with her laptop and coffee, going over tthe assignment in her head. Penny shook her head.

"This familys a mess." She said to herself.

"Whys that?" Paige asked, pushing the cereal away from her, now full.

"Nothing for you to worry about, dear." Paige shrugged and walked away from the table to get her things together. "How can they successfully work as the power of four when they aren't even close?" Penny asked herself.

**XX**

Piper walked through the hallway of her school, finally a junior. She felt proud, but not as proud as the populars in her school. She'd hoped not to encounter them until the second day, but there they were. Missy was laughing and throwing her hair around, talking with her friends from last year.

"And they said she had like, alcohol poisoning!" Missy said in that annoying tone of voice of hers, cackling evily, trying to seem cute in front of the boy she liked.

"Oh look it's Coyote Piper." Missys friend Alicia chimed in. Everyone turned and saw the long haired brunnette.

"She's hot." New in town, pretty boy Micheal Harris stated. Missy hit his arm.

"Shut up!" Piper quickly walked past them, trying to avoid making a scene and embaressing herself on her first day. It was her first year without having her older sister Prue by her side to defend her from bullies and walk through the halls with her. Everyone automatically assumed you were uncool if you walked down the hallway by yourself. You needed to have someone next to you or no one could speak to you. Not to mention she felt weird when she was just standing there on her own.

If only Phoebe was older then her. That way she'd still have someone to defend her. She shook her head. What was she doing? She needed to stop being so scared of standing up for herself. She was a witch. No one could mess with her. Even though she was taught not to use her magic for evil because of personal gain. If it wasn't for that factor, Penny would be more then pleased for Piper to use her magic on the people she disliked.

"'Sup, Piper." She turned and saw Phoebe, calming down instantly.

"Pheebs, thank god."

"Rough day? Even though it just started – five minutes ago?" Phoebe leaned against a locker, holding books in front of her, her bag slung around her shoulder. "Missy alert." Phoebe alarmed, causing Piper to turn around and see Missy flaunting in the middle of the hallway, smiling in an angelic way. Even though she was closer to the devil.

"What a bitch." Phoebe muttered.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded.

"What? I'm a highschool gal now. I can cuss." Phoebe grinned. "Weird."

"Well don't do it in front of me, kay?"

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"Hey, freebie, crack pipe." Alicia agknowledged her pig nose held high in a snobby way.

"Back off." Phoebe growled. This wasn't right, Piper was thinking. Her little sister shouldn't have to defend her. She should be able to do it herself.

"Awe, Pipers baby sister to the rescue!" Paris Gladia chuckled, placing a hand on her hip. "You think you're tougher then us?" She asked Phoebe in a taunting voice.

"I _know_ I am. You're just snobby big headed, trashy fashion victim blondes." Phoebe retorted, a smirk on her lips. They all gritted their teeth like wild animals.

"Pheebs.." Piper warned in a quiet voice. The five girls standing there all put their hands on their hips, huffing like boars.

"Whatcha gonna do? Stare at me to death? Ooh, scary." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Piper." Phoebe turned to walk off with Piper when one of the taller girls shoved Phoebe in to a locker.

"Hey!" Piper shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" Missy said to Piper, her ponytail swinging in the air. One of the girls lifted their hands to hit Piper when a teacher was spotted.

"Ms. Leanto." Rachel, one of the chubbier girls of the bunch whispered. Usually Missy and the Missettes (They were referred to as) never spoke to girls above the weight of 150, but they made in exception in Rachels case because they took advantage of her on a daily basis. Piper tried to befriend her, but Rachel thought they actually liked her, so she just told her off. Missy and the Missettes stepped back. Ms. Leanto glanced at them, but seeing nothing, she walked past.

"You got lucky." Alicia snarled, one of them hitting the locker in a threatening way to try to frighten them as they all walked off.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I should be asking you that. They shoved you."

"They tried to hit you." She shrugged.

"Yeah but, I'm your older sister. From now on, you don't defend me. _I_ take care of us. Not you." Piper walked past her to get to class. Phoebe bit her lip. This wouldn't end well. So leaning in to her locker, Phoebe muttered a spell.

"For those who were always weak,

Stand up to your critiques."

She whispered quickly, hearing the bell ring. "Shit." She shoved her locker closed and ran towards her first period class.

**XX**

Paige Halliwell hated middleschool with a burning passion. She was in the seventh grade and while being liked by a lot of people, it still sucked. There were so many cliques it drove her crazy. By the time she got in to highschool, Piper would have graduated and Phoebe would be a junior. She sat in first period. It felt like it'd been an hour. She glanced at the clock. 10 minutes? There was no way it could only be 10 minutes in.

Surely there was a demon behind this! At least, that's what Paige told herself to make herself feel better about casting a spell during class. She glanced around her to make sure no one was watching and then looked down, burying her face in her notebook.

"It feels like time has past,

And I really hate this class,

So please make it go fast."

She muttered. Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone looked up. Whats? and huhs? were heard from students. Smiling at her victory, she got up and walked straight out of the classroom, being the first one out. Walking to her next class, she thought of using it for every class, but then decided against it. Too much personal gain in one day would probably lead to some pretty bad consequences. Paige had always known Prue, Piper and Phoebe weren't her full sisters. She was their half sister. It was never kept a secret from her. It didn't mean she liked it though. But she did accept it. No one ever treated her like anything less of a sister, but sometimes she felt like she didn't belong. Out of place.

All of her sisters had certain traits about them they all had in each other. Phoebe and Piper had similar complexion. Prue and Phoebe had similar noses. Piper and Phoebe had the same eyes. Prue and Piper had similar lips. Paige was the palest. The doctor said Paige would end up taller then her other sisters, but about the same height as Prue. And she was supposed to be the youngest.

Being half whitelighter had its perks. But that barely even made her mortal. She usually felt so out of place. And it sucked. Not to mention, being the youngest was horrible even without the magic included. Constantly being picked on by her other sisters. Even though Piper was really nice, they still had their moments. Paige spilled things on her all the time, and they had similar ideas which lead them to argue on whose idea it really was.

**XX**

Prue was miserable. No matter what she did she just couldn't seem to find a way to start her assignment. She wrote the intro seven times and each time she didn't like the way it came out. How was she supposed to start an intro paragraph to an essay about a 17th century relic. An intro was so irrelevant. Why couldn't she skip to the body paragraph? She had all of the facts, she just didn't know how to put it together.

Rubbing her head as a migrain approached, her eyes shifted over to the coffee on the table. She sipped it. It was ice cold now. Prue made a bitter face.

"So not my day..." A thought crossed her mind and she looked aroundd her. She was at an outdoor cafe, sitting under an umbrella at a white circular table with the laptop in front of her. No one was looking. "Well, it's not really personal gain if it's for my professor.." She tried to reassure herself, knowing she wasn't being honest with herself.

"I hate to give myself personal gain,

But this assignments a real pain.

Get this assignment done for me,

And I will be – happy.."

Prue finished lamely. She watched as before her eyes the assignment was magically typed out, the keys pressing on their own Prue scrolled down the page and read over it, skimming the words, smiling.

"So what if the spell was stupid? It worked." She told herself.

"Do you _usually_ talk to yourself?" A voice asked. Prues eyes widened and she turned quickly, prepared to be face to face with a warlock. Instead she saw a normal looking man, smiling. He was a hottie.

"Nervous habit." She laughed nervously.

"What's your name?"

"Prue."

"Nice to meet you Prue, I'm Owen. May I?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from hers. She glanced around her.

"Actually I'm working on something right now."  
"I've noticed. You've been sitting here for well over an hour." He sat down anyway, Prue narrowing her eyes.

"Listen, I have a lot to do here."

"You look finished to me." Owen said, looking at her complete typed up essay "Got that down quickly, I don't even remember you typing."

"I'm fast like that. I have to go, nice meeting you Owen." She lied, closing her laptop cover and picking it up, walking off with it. Owen caught up with her.

"Hey." She turned.

"Ugh, what you do you want?"

"Dinner. With you. Tonight."

"I don't even know you."

"Come on." He urged.

"You're persistant."  
"It's what I do best." He smiled. Prue had to admit, he was incredibly handsome, but she had to focus on college right now. Dating was her last priority. Not to mention, she still kind of had a thing for Andy and she barely knew Owen. He could be a warlock or a demon for all she knew.

"That stinks for you because the answer. Is still no. Bye." She opened her car door and walked in, closing it before he could say another word. Owen knocked on the window so she rolled it down.

"Honestly,_ Owen_, you're starting to bother me."

"What are you going to do? Cast a spell on me?" He chuckled. She glared at him. "Witch." He growled roughly. Widening her eyes, she attempted to fling him in to the tree with her telekenetic powers, but it barely nudged him.

"Oh, crap." Prue quickly pulled out of the parking lot, stepping on the gas. She checked her rearview mirror and saw him in the distance, just watching after her. She sighed in relief.

Once she got home, she ran inside the house, placing her laptop on the table.

"Grams!" She called. Prue ran inside the kitchen and spotted a sticky note on the fridge. Tearing it off, she quickly read it.

'Girls,

Gone to the store. Then going to Vi's house. Be back tonight.

Grams'

She sighed. Vi was a close fellow witch friend of Pennys. As if she was friends with any mortals. How was she supposed to take care of this demon, or warlock on her own? He couldn't be mortal. After all, he knew she was a witch. And he barley nudged when she used her powers on him. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Prue glanced at the clock. It was 2:16.

Good. Piper and Phoebe should be home any second. Paiges school didn't end until 2:40. She didn't want to involve them though. With, _Owen_. If that was his real name. Prue had barely ever dealt with a demon on her own. She was nearly nineteen, and still living at home. Meaning Penny would never have allowed it. There had been a few special occasions where she'd taken care of them, but those were few and far between.

She heard a bus pull up in front of the house and quickly ran outside. Piper and Phoebe practically ran off the bus.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked, clearly confused.

"You won't _believe_ what happened today! It's like someone cast a spell on everyone. First, after first period I saw this kid, Matthew getting teased and then he, who is very very _very_ shy started screaming at them and shoving his bullies. Not to mention I saw Missy and the Missettes getting attacked by a bunch of nerds!" Piper ranted, shocked at todays events.

"Oh my gosh. Do you know why?" Prue asked.

"Nope. We don't. Why would we know? I have nothing to hide.." Phoebe was a horrible liar. Luckily they didn't catch on.

"We have other problems to deal with. A demon-or warlock saw me today and he acted human. Then when I got in my car to leave he called me 'witch', and barely moved when I tried to use my magic on him!"

"Where's grams?" Piper asked.

"She's at the store, then going to Vi's place."

"Ugh, perfect. She'll never be home in time." Phoebe said. "I'll try her cell." She walked inside the house, followed by the two others.

"Hopefully Paige is okay." Prue said.

"She'll be fine she's at school." Piper said, standing by Phoebe hoping grams would pick up the phone. No answer." Phoebe hung up. "This sucks. I'm nearly fourteen I don't care about demons! Excusme, I have a guy to crush over." She said, walking up the stairs. Piper stared after her.

"What the hell!"

"It's okay, Piper. She's right. And you shouldn't be involved either. You're sixteen."

"I want to help." The front door opened and both their heads turned to look. Paige walked in.

"Did I..miss something?"

"Prue encountered a..something today. Something powerful." Piper said. The door opened again and Penny walked in.

"Grams. I thought you were at Vi's." Prue said.

"I _was_." She did _not _look happy. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Upstairs."

"Phoebe get down here!" She called. Moments later Phoebe ran down. "I am _very_ upset with you girls. And extrememly dissapointed."

"W-What did we do?" Paige asked nervously.

"The only one I'm not upset with is Piper."  
"Me? Why me?" Piper asked, looking at her sisters.

"Each of you cast a spell for personal gain today. Except Piper." Penny said angrily.

"You guys did _what_?" Her mouth dropped open. The three shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know what spells. But an elder came to me and said you did them. What did you do so we can fix it?" She grumbled.

"I cast a spell to make first period go by quicker." Paige bowed her head in shame.

"I kind of cast a spell that made all of the bullied kids stand up to their bullies." Phoebe said quietly. Piper gasped dramatically.

"That was _you_!"  
"But it wasn't personal gain! It was so that the bullies learned their lesson."

"You don't punish the guilty, Phoebe." Penny scolded. "What did you do Prue?"

"I used magic to finish my research paper..."

"The one on your laptop?" Prue nodded. Penny opened the laptop and completely deleted the file. Prues eyes popped and she bit her hand hard.

"Now let's fix your spell, Phoebe." Penny said thoughtfully.

"What should I say?" Phoebe asked.

"It was your doing. You do it."

"Ugh.."

"Out with it! We have to tell her about demon slash warlock." Piper said. Pennys gaze turned to Piper.

"What demon?"

"After." Prue said.

"Spell I cast earlier on,

I'm now telling you..

Be gone."

Phoebe tried.

"Did it work?" Paige asked.

"I think so. I no longer have to supress the feeling of wanting to tear off Missys limbs."  
"Really? I still feel that way.." Phoebe spoke in thought.

"You've _always_ felt that way." Piper pointed out.

"That is true." She agreed.

"Back to this demon, or warlock. Tell me what happened." Penny said, crossing her arms, now her wiccan duties the only thing on her mind.

**To be continued.**


	2. Under Attack

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in Charmed.

**XX**

Penny knew nothing about this, "Owen" guy, other then the fact that he was after them. They didn't know when he would attack, or if he would, but why else would he approach Prue the other day? They just had to wait until something more happened. There was nothing about him in the book of shadows so he was probably just another power hungry warlock. Prue was sitting in the livingroom on the couch, rewriting her essay.

Piper and Phoebe were almost ready for school, Paige still sleeping for a bit longer. Penny was in the kitchen working on a potion. Piper sat down to eat her eggs, Phoebe sitting herself beside her.

"Whatcha doin', grams?" Piper asked, admiring her grandmother as she churned ingrediants.

"Making a few basic stun potions for dire emergencies. Just in case they need to be grabbed and you need to go after a demon right away." Phoebe and Piper looked at each other.

"Something wrong?"  
"I just want you girls to be prepared. Won't kill them but it will stun them. Give you time to run if you have to." Piper glanced at the clock.

"Oh, Pheebs we gotta go." They grabbed their bags. "Bye Prue!" Piper called. Prue absent mindedly waved, not looking up from the laptop.

Piper got on the bus first. She usually sat in the front seat because the populars sat in the back, but the seats were full today. Walking closer to the back, a couple of people stared at her. She was just thankful that Missy wasn't on her bus. She finally found a free seat next to a pretty brunnette.

"Can I sit here?" Piper asked. The girl hesitated but then moved her bag, allowing Piper to sit next to her.

"I'm Kiera." She said.

"Piper."

"I'm kind of new here." Kiera said, clutching her bag to herself tightly. "Are you?"

"No. But I usually sit alone on the bus. I don't have many friends."

"That girl came on with you? Was she your sister?"

"One of them. I have three."

"She can sit with us if you want."

"No, she's got friends here." Piper looked over at Phoebe who was laughing with some boy. Of course. Nothing new there. They spoke the whole way to the school. When they got there, they got off the bus together. It sucked for Piper that Missys locker was near the front of the school, across from Phoebes.

"Look ladies, crack pipe made a friend." Missy hooted, high fiving a friend.

"Who's she?" Kiera asked.

"Satan." Piper answered in a whisper. Missy and The Missettes approached the girls.

"What's your name?" Missy asked.

"Kiera.."

"Love it! Crazy Kiera. Fits perfectly." Missy smiled, cackling. Phoebe walked over.

"Get lost."

"The whole gang of outsiders is here. Crack pipe, crazy Kiera and freebie."

"Come on." Piper tugged on Phoebes jacket and pulled the girls along with her to get away from them. She was getting tired of them constantly picking on her. Her second day and already she hated school again.

"I don't like her." Kiera frowned.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Pipers new friend." She smiled at Piper, who looked pleased.

"Before I forget. Piper I have a huge favor to ask." Phoebe put her hands together in a pleading way.

"What is it?"

"Carl asked me out and I said yes. But his friend Derek is going too and he needs a date. It'd be a double date."  
"Phoebe! Carls a senior! You're a freshman. That's gross."

"All the more reason for you to come with me. Dereks a senior too, only a year older than you. Please please please." Piper shook her head.

"Okay fine!" She sighed, giving up. "But I'm not kissing him, I'm not letting him go near me, and I don't have to be nice."

"Fine, fine."  
"When are we going?"

"Three days. Saturday." Phoebe answered, happily clapping her hands together.

"Alright." Piper huffed. "I'll go." She saw Carl and Derek heading this way, both in dark colors. She hated how tough they thought they were.

"Hey, Phoebe." Carl said, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Hey, Carl. My sister said she'll go with Derek." Derek looked over at Piper and winked. She gave him a fake smile, her eyes in dangerous slits as she glared at him.

"So, what's your name?"  
"Piper." She said simply.

"That's a nice name." Piper rolled her eyes and froze the room.

"Piper, what are you doing!" She didn't say anything, she just walked off, unfreezing everyone as she strutted down the hallway. Kiera and Derek turned around, trying to locate her.

"Where'd she go?" Derek asked.

**XX**

Paige walked out of school once it was over, her friends having gone to their buses. She was heading for her bus.

"Paige." A voice called. She turned around but just saw students laughing and talking, heading go home. She shrugged and turned back around.

"Paige!" She was called louder. Turning towards the pickup zone where parents picked up their kids from school. She saw a man in a black leather jacket. She backed up, staying close to other students. He wouldn't risk exposure. Just watching her, she quickly ran towards her bus, but kept glancing back at him.

When she got home she ran inside. "Where's grams?"

"Out. What's going on?" Piper asked, looking up from her homework.

"I saw that Owen guy standing outside of my school today. He didn't do anything he was just watching me."

"Oh god." Phoebe said. "Prue's not here either. She's at her class."

"What does he even want?" Paige asked.

"We have no clue." Piper was thinking. "He's just been watching. He never does anything. But the question is why?" In the middle of the room the "Owen" demon shimmered in.

"Oh my." Paige said in a panicked voice. He chuckled and then 5 more demons shimmered in. Pipers eyes widened and she froze the room.

"Perfect time to try your new kaboom power, sis!" Phoebe said in a hurry.

"Run now. Magic later." Agreeing, they followed her as she ran up the steps to the attic. Closing the door behind them as they ran in, Paige followed her sisters over to the book.

"Hows the book gonna help? They're just regular demons!"

"Grams usually handles this. I don't know!"

"And we don't have the power of four." Phoebe replied, holding herself tightly.

"What do we do!" Paige asked just as the door literally flew off of its hinges, slamming violently in to the wall. The three girls jumped in fear. The demons were laughing. At them. Mocking them.

"Get behind me." It was time for Piper to stand up. She couldn't back down anymore. Be the scared little girl she always was. Her and her little sisters' lives were threatened. And she had to learn how to defend them when Prue and grams weren't around. Phoebe and Paige readily dove behind Piper, holding on to her fearfully.

She lifted up her hands and blew up one of the demons. They hadn't seen that coming.

"Get them." Owen roared. Fireballs and energy balls were held in the demons hands. She exploded another demon and they started to launch their weapons. Phoebe pushed her sisters down and ducked as another one flew towards them.

"The book!" Paige whispered. Piper quickly grabbed it so it was unharmed and held it close to her.

"Keep this safe, I need to take care of them." Piper handed the book to Paige and stood back up just as a fireball flew right towards her face. She quickly froze it just milliseconds before it would have killed her. Exploding another one, she ducked again. "There's too many." When she got up again to explode another they were all right in front of her.

One grabbed Piper and violently threw her in to the wall.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed, jumping up. They looked over and spotted her too. Paige pulled on the pant leg of Phoebe's jeans, trying to get her back down. A demon wrapped his hand around Phoebes neck. Piper slowly stood up, blood gathering around her hairline. A demon swiftly punched Piper in the nose and she flew back in to the wall. Tears gathered in Paiges eyes. Paige stood up.

She wasn't too good at her whitelighter powers yet but she could try. She concentrated really hard and then managed to orb next to Piper. She half smiled, proud of herself. She grabbed Piper, who was unconscious, laying against the wall and orbed them to the first floor.

Dragging her older sister to the couch, she leaned her against it.

"Piper. Piper!" She lightly kept hitting her cheek, trying to wake her up. "Come on! We need to help Phoebe and I can't heal yet!" She was out cold. Sighing shakily, Paige orbed back to the attic. Phoebe was getting kicked in the ribs over and over by a demon, others watching in amusement.

"Pick on someone your own size!" She shouted. They all looked over at her and burst out in laughter, pointing at the small twelve year old trying to seem tough. Paige dashed across the room and touched her sisters shoulder, orbing out as one demon lunged at her, managing to grab her before she could go.

"Get off!" She struggled. Phoebe was half conscious, her vision blurry. But she saw Paige. Where was Piper? Her ribs hurt like hell, she figured they were broken. A demon slammed Paige in to the wall. He ignited his hand with a fireball.

"Fireball!" She weakly called and held out her hand. It orbed in to her hand and she threw it at the demon that attempted to attack her. The demons definitely hadn't seen that coming. She was supposed to be weak.

"Kill them! No more playing around, just kill them!" Owen demanded. Phoebe pressed her hands against the ground, and with a lot of effort managed to slowly stand.

"Lamp!" Paige screamed, orbing the lamp from the other side of the room to her and hitting a demon across the head with it.

"For gods sake, she's TWELVE!" Owen shouted. "Kill her!" Paige orbed next to Phoebe, and then orbed them to the first floor, falling against the sofa with her. She held her bleeding arm, thanks to the wall she was thrown in to. Piper was still unconscious, and Phoebe was barely there.

"Prue..." Paige managed to muttered, before losing consciousness.

**XX**

Prue was leaving her class, her mind desperately trying to cling to the information she'd just gained from that seminar. Two hours of sitting in one class was so hard. She felt like her brain was going to implode. She accidentally knocked in to someone.

"Sorry." She said, walking past them. For some reason she suddenly felt so much weaker. Continuing to walk down the hall, she walked out the front doors to go to her car and head home. It was starting to get dark outside.

_"Prue..."_

She widened her eyes and looked around her.

"Paige?" She asked. People looked at her like she was insane. Something was really wrong. She could feel it. Prue pulled out her cellphone and dialed 1, her speed dial to Penny.

"Hello?" Prue heard her grandmothers voice.

"Is everything okay over there?"

"What do you mean? At the house? Because I'm not there." Prue walked even faster towards her car.

"I just have this really bad feeling, please go home. I'll meet you there." She hung up and got inside her car.

**XX**

The demons found themselves at the first floor once more.

"There they are." Owen said. Seeing the unconscious girls. "Now kill them." They all had their fireballs ready when a gust of wind in the middle of the room swirled around, circling them all.

"What's happening!" He demanded. They had no clue. The wind vanished and in the middle now stood a woman with long black curly hair and pale skin. She slowly unraveled a scarf that was tied around her right arm and dropped it the floor. Tattoos of different animals aligned along her arm.

"Meht lliK." She stated in a flat tone. Suddenly the snake tattoo slowly slid out of her arm and became three dimensional, becoming a real snake, along with four other snake tattoos. They slid along the floor and they curled their tongues and then spit acid at the demons. They screamed and were killed in moments. There were other animal tattoos on her arm but for now only the snakes were released.

Owen stepped on a snake to kill it, but when he moved his foot it was still 100 % intact, as if it were rock. It spit acid at his face. He screamed and quickly shimmered out to heal. The remaining demons shimmered out, the woman smiled.

"NruteR." She said and the snakes slid up her body and in to her arms. The woman turned towards the doorway and saw Penny and Prue standing there. She just smiled and then teleported out in a bright light.

"Girls!" Penny called to the three figures on the couch. She ran over and felt for pulses. "They're all alive. We need to get them to the hospital." Prue dialed 911.

**XX**

The three girls were rushed in to the ER as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Prue was pacing in the waiting room, her face wet with scared tears, her hand covering her mouth as she sucked on the sleeve of her shirt, anxious. Penny was demanding she see them at the front desk, to no avail. So she walked back over to her grandchild and hugged her.

"They'll be fine, darling. They're part of the power of four. Their destiny awaits. Your destiny. And it can't be accomplished without all four of you." Prue started sobbing and her grandmother hugged her again.

After over three hours of waiting the doctors finally let them see Piper. But only her so far. Penny and Prue ran in to the room and saw Piper laying in the bed, bandages on her face, arms and legs. She looked asleep. They sat down in the chairs next to the bed, the gentle beeping of the monitor reassuring them.

"Piper?" Prue asked softly. Pipers eyes fluttered open. She was confused. She didn't understand why she was there.

"Do you remember?" Penny asked. She tried for a minute, then she nodded.

"Phoebe. Paige. Where are they? Oh god, are they dead? I tried to protect them I did." She nodded vigorously, tears spilling on to her cheeks. "I was so STUPID!" She hit her head and tugged at her hair.

"Piper! Stop!" Prue shouted. "They aren't dead."  
"They aren't?" She asked hopefully.

"We don't, actually know how they are." Penny started. "But, they've been in the emergency room for a while now so I'm sure they're okay. They were breathing when we found them. The doctor walked in, knocking the door, asking permission. Penny nodded and he fully entered.

"I have some information on your two other grandchildren. Can I speak with you outside?"

"No. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of them." She said. He hesitated.

"Very well." Dr. Andrews licked his lips and approached them.

"Well!" Piper asked, trying to rush him. He glanced at her, then back at Penny.

"Phoebe made a full recovery. She has a few bruises and cuts but she can go home today." Piper smiled slightly.

"And Paige?" Prue asked.

"She will also be alright. It was a close call though. She needed stitches in her left arm. Paige can leave today but bring her back in a week to get them removed."

"Good. Can I leave today?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Yes but, take it easy for the next 24 hours. We put you in a medical induced coma for a few hours to perform the surgery.

"Surgery? What-surgery?" Penny questioned.

"She lost a lot of blood in her leg but we managed to stop it, but her being awake put her in too much pain so we bandaged her after we put her to sleep."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor."

"Make sure you get a lot of rest." He said to Piper, who nodded, satisfied that her and her sisters could go home today. But she still felt guilty. Two police officers walked in.

"Piper Halliwell?" One asked.

"..Yes."

"We need to ask you a few questions. In private. About todays events."

"Right.." Prue and Penny hesitantly left the room, the policeman closing it behind the doctor. They sat down and she quickly tried to think of a lie.

"What happened today?"

"Truthfully, I don't remember." She shrugged, lying.

"Nothing?"

"Sorry. The last thing I remember is hanging out with my sisters on the first floor and then the door slammed open. But that's it." The police studied her, trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Alright then. Come on, Burke." He said. The two left and she leaned against the pillow, sighing wearily. Piper was tired. But she could rest when she got home, after she saw her sisters.

**To be continued.**


	3. Sisters & Boyfriends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in Charmed.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I really don't have a good enough excuse other then laziness.

**XX**

Piper was in the hallway of her school, most of her bruises had faded though it was only the next day. They hadn't been that major, though the one on her leg had definitely not healed yet. She never really wore skirts anyway. A nice guy in her grade named Justin approached her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story. Involves a bicycle." She lied, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Good." He shifted uncomfortabely. "I just wanted to know how your sister Prue was doing.." She couldn't help but let out the small giggle. Justin used to follow Prue around like a lost puppy.

"She's good. Focusing on college." He nodded.

"Tell her I say hi." Justin said, walking off. She turned her head towards Phoebes locker and saw the 9th grader Paula harassing her. Too many bullies in this school. She huffed and approached the girls.

"And the next time you talk to my boyfriend, expect more then just a conversation, _freebie_!" She shouted, shoving past her.

"Damn bitch." Phoebe muttered.

"You were flirting with her boyfriend?" She turned and saw her sister, Piper.

"No! Just because their dating means I can't _talk_ to him? She's such a freak. I hate her." Piper shrugged.

"We should go to our classes now."

"Tomorow nights the date." Phoebe quickly brought up.

"I don't really know if I'm up to it anymore." Piper said, frowning.

"Piper! Please!"

"No, Phoebe. I don't think so."

"Fine, but if you don't go, I'll still be going. With two eighteen year old boys. Me, fourteen. Just me and them.." Piper huffed.

"Fine. I'll go. But only because I don't want you alone with them." The older girl stormed off, leaving the young girl smiling in satisfaction. Phoebe slammed her locker shut, humming as she made her way to class.

**XX**

Owen stood in the middle of the room, demons and warlocks surrounding him on all sides. He was in the underworld, giving a speech.

"We won't let the _charmed ones_ control us. We're strong together. It's those who show up at the manor thinking they can take the charmed ones alone who make us look like imbeciles. But when we all work together, that's how a real fight goes down. That's when we kill them and take control of the nexus!" They all cheered and grinned.

"We won't let those witches beat us down. We'll beat _them_ down! Now, I know demons and warlocks have trouble working together, but we can honestly make a good team here. Put our differences aside, if only for, for now, just to kill those little bitches. Who's with me!" They all lifted their arms and screamed out like warriors. Owen stood there grinning. Soon, he would be the new source.

**XX**

Paige was walking throught he hallway, mumbling something to herself about demons. That morning when Penny put antiseptic on her cuts, it really stung, and now they just itched like a mother.

"I swear, the next time those stupid idiots attack, oh I'll be ready for them!" She growled out to herself, not looking ahead of her. She slammed right in to someone.

"Sorry." He said. She looked up and saw a teenager. There was no way he was in her school. Eigth graders tended to look old, but he looked like a 10th grader. But, boy was he cute.

"N-No, I am. I wasn't looking." Paige smiled dreamily at him, looking almost like she was in a complete daze. "I'm Paige." She put out her hand to shake his.

_My hand? Seriously? What's wrong with me! What teenager shakes HANDS when they meet someone?_

She thought to herself, mentally smacking herself.

"Uh, Leo." He shook her hand.

"Leo. That's a nice name. Do you have a last name?"  
"Yeah.. Wyatt."

"Cool! I'm Paige Halliwell. You look-older."

"I don't go to school here, I'm part of a club at my highschool called "Helping Hands", I'm just helping out some teachers here I used to have."

"What grade are you in?"  
"11th." He said.

"My sister Pipers in 11th! Maybe you know her. Piper Halliwell?"

"Mmm, I don't think so. Well, it was nice meeting you, Paige." He walked past her.

"He's _gorgeous_." She drooled, staring at him as he walked away. Her friend Michelle approached her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. Michelle snorted.

"Whatever, let's get to history before Mrs. Lane skins us."

**XX**

"You guys have a date tomorow?" Prue asked two of her sisters that Friday night. The four sisters were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie, eating popcorn and drinking soda like they did every friday night together. Paige chuckled. Piper was going to be miserable.

"I'm only going because of Phoebe." She glared over at her little sister, who shrugged innocently.

"I don't think either of you should go."  
"Gee Prue, as much as I value your opinion, I don't." Phoebe taunted.

"There's no way Grams will allow it."  
"Wanna bet?" Phoebe asked. "She'll definitely allow it. If Pipers going, she'll assume it can't be that bad, and let us go."  
"_Is it_ that bad?" Paige asked, secretly dying to know what they would be up to tomorow night. She couldn't wait until she started dating. All of her sisters seemed to start in the eighth grade, so she wanted to start then.

"Yeah, Pheebs?" Piper narrowed her eyes. "_Is it?_"

"You're all over reacting! Honestly, they're not bad guys."  
"Yet everyone knows them as bullies and tough guys, who wear leather."

"Ooh, leather. So scary." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I don't want you guys going." Prue spoke, watching their faces carefully.

"Fine with me!" Piper slapped her hands against her thighs.

"No! Not fine. You don't control who I go out with. Grams will let us go, and if you try to stop me, I'll just sneak out. So why fight?" Prue narrowed her eyes.

"What's the big deal about two seniors anyway? I mean, you're a freshman."  
"They like me." Phoebe's eyes sparkled dangerously.

"You're a bad news teenager, you know that right?" Prue said pointedly. Paige snickered, smirking as she watched the battle play out. "This is better then the battle in the _actual _movie." She whispered to Piper, who rolled her eyes. Paige reached out and stuffed popcorn in her mouth, watching her sisters.

"I'm not bad news. Just.. interesting." Phoebe smiled, satisfied with that. "This movie kind of sucks." Her cell phone ring, and her sisters turned to look at her. "Hello?" Small pause. "Oh hey, Carl!" The room groaned. Prue grabbed the bowl and held it in her lap, eating the popcorn, much to Paige's dismay.

"Gimme!" Paige grabbed for the bowl.

"SHH!" Phoebe scolded, holding a finger to her lips. Her little sister stuck her tongue out at her, grabbing for the popcorn again. Prue held it up and away from her, smirking.

"I can't wait either." Phoebe said in to the phone, sounding almost dreamy. Paige grabbed for the bowl again and Prue lightly smacked her hand away, the small girl hissing at her.

"Hold on a sec, Carl." She pulled the phone away. "How many times do I have to tell you two to shut the hell up!" They stared at her. "Sorry about that." Phoebe said in to the phone again. Reaching her arms forward again, she went to close, and Paige fell off the couch, bumping her head on the ground. Piper and Prue burst in to laughter.

"Not funny." Paige through a harsh glare, her older sisters high fiving, while Phoebe just looked aggrivated.

"Yeah, Piper's gonna be there. She can't wait to see Derek." Phoebe grinned at Piper, who was making signals with her hands, suggesting that she was going to kill her. "Bye." She hung up the phone. "The date's still on! I'm going upstairs to my room."

"But it's movie night." Paige pouted from her position on the floor.

"We're getting too old for this."  
"Are not. I'm nearly eighteen and I still like it." Prue argued.

"Well, you're stupid." Phoebe stepped over Pipers legs and made her way out of the room.

"Wow. I don't like non-single Phoebe." Paige stood up, brushing the dust away from her pants. Piper sighed.

"I'll do everything in my power to make that date suck."

"And this is why we love you." Prue gave her sister a half hug. "I've got to work on my term paper."  
"Already? The term just started.."

"You can never be too prepared." Prue walked out next.

"And then there were two." Paige said dramatically. Piper fell back in to the couch, groaning.

**XX**

Paige sat on the couch in the livingroom, staring at the movie that was playing before her. She didn't seem to care that it was on mute. She barely even knew what it was about. All she saw was some guy chasing some other guy on a horse, with a sword. Whenever the sisters had a movie night, they barely ever paid attention to the movie. They were so busy having fun with each other. The tradition had started when Paige was six. It couldn't end already.

She was too young compared to her sisters. Even though she was only two years apart from Phoebe, it felt like a lifetime. Everyone was so mature. Prue started college, she was working so hard, with barely any time to spend with her sisters. Piper was a junior now. She was getting too old, and Paige wasn't going to be in highschool at the same time as her, which made her really upset. Phoebe was going to be fourteen in less then two months. She was so focused on boys, and dating, that she didn't really care about the relationship she shared with her sisters at the moment.

"I hate teenagers." Paige frowned. And because of all this. She definitely. Did NOT like Carl one bit. "What a stupid name. Who names their kid _Carl_? Sounds like coral. Loser." She huffed. It was Friday night and she had absolutely nothing to do, so she opened her door and ran down the hallway to Pipers room. She wasn't doing anything.

Prue was writing a term paper on a _Friday_ night. Phoebe was trying on different clothes for her date, and Piper was just sitting in her room. So she'd bother _her_.

"Piper." She said, entering the room. Piper was sitting on her pink comforter, sitting on her laptop, typing something. Paige jumped on to the bed, sitting behind the laptop. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Talking to Kiera on instant messanger."  
"Who's Kiera?"  
"She's my new friend. And Missy's newest target."

"You and Phoebe always complain about Missy. What's so bad about her? I think she has a cool name." Piper glared at her.

"Well, it's not. She constantly teases me, and she's cruel to everyone. Therefore you should hate her."

"How come Phoebe started dating?"  
"She started dating last year, Paige. Remember Jay?"

"Oh, yeah. He was nice. He moved right?" Piper nodded. "I like him better then Carl." Piper snorted.

"You've never met Carl."

"I still don't like him. Phoebe likes him so much, she never wants to hang out." Piper listened intently. She understood how the young kid was feeling. Phoebe always favored Paige. She'd always loved having a younger sister. They'd play games, and hang out constantly. Now a days, that never really happened anymore. Piper and Phoebe were always closest, but Phoebe adored Paige as well.

"She's a teenager now. Can't expect her to want to hang out all the time. Teenagers are wired that way. It's a stage they go through in adolesensce."

"Do _you_ want to hangout?"

"And do what?" Piper asked, still typing.

"I don't know... a game?"

"I'm a little old for games, Paige."  
"What about a bored game? Or a computer game?"  
"Sorry, not really in the mood."

"Oh.." Paige looked dissapointed. "Okay." Piper looked at her sad little sister.

"Why don't you invite one of your little friends over tomorow?"

"Like who?"  
"Like Michelle. You guys are friendly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hangout with her."

"Okay, good idea." Paige climbed off of the bed, and walked back to her room, satisfied with the advice, even though she'd rather spend time with one of her sisters.

**XX  
**

It was saturday afternoon, and Phoebe was practically dancing in the kitchen while Penny cooked grilled cheese for lunch. The other girls sat at the counter, Paige staring at her in disgust.

"Love is gross."  
"She doesn't love him. She just likes him." Prue stated matter o' factly, leaning on her palm.

"Are you sure you like this guy?" Penny asked, not looking too pleased.

"Yeah!"

"He's..mortal." Penny shuddered, the girls laughing. Phoebe jumped up on to her chair.

"I doubt there are any other witches in my school, Grams." She chuckled.

"Okay, girls. Food's ready." She put the sandwiches in to seperate plates and handed them to the witches. "Eat up. I'll be in the attic."  
"Why?" Prue looked up at her.

"Just going to go over some protection spells because of what happened with Owen." She walked past them without saying another word.

"I never should have spoken to him." Prue sighed, taking a bite of the warm, melted cheese in to her mouth.

"Not your fault. He's an evil demon." Piper shrugged.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.

"Pheebs!" Piper scolded. "We're having a serious discussion about Owen, here. Our lives are in danger. And here you are still thinking about tonight. Shame on you." She wagged her finger.

"This is going to be my first date since Jay. I need it to be perfect. Jay was everything and more." Paige stuck out her tongue, grossed out. "But he's gone now. So I need to move on. And I have. Carl is awesome, and I like him. So help me out here." Phoebe pleaded. Piper didn't look happy, but nodded.

"Fine. I was going to wear a pink tanktop and dark blue jeans, if you must know." Phoebe tapped her chin in thought.

"Okay. As long as you don't upstage me." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Why? What are _you _wearing?" Phoebe quickly swallowed down a bite of grilled cheese to answer.

"White blouse, black suede skirt. I'm going to look bone worthy." Prue practically spit out her food, while Paige burst in to hysterics.

"_Bone_ worthy?" Piper grinned, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Pretty!"

"That is _so _not what you meant." Prue laughed, Paige wiggling her eyebrows.

"Is not! I didn't mean to say that." They kept laughing, so Phoebe stormed out of the room. Prue wiped the tears off her face.

"Oh, jeez."

**XX**

It was now seven o'clock, and Carl had called a few minutes ago, saying he was on his way over with Derek to pick the two girls up.

"Now, I wrote down a few spells for you to take with you." Penny said.

"Grams! You did that when I was with Jay too. I'm not using magic on a civilian." Grams shook her head.

"Pfft, just in case." She urged, trying to hannd the paper to Phoebe.

"No!" She wouldn't accept it.

"Piper, how about you?"

"She's right, grams. We can't use magic on them. Why would we need to? They're not warlocks or anything."

"I guess you're right. Have fun, dears." She said, kissing both girls on their foreheads.

"I'm not twelve." Phoebe muttered, Paige narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong with being twelve?" She placed her hands on her hips. Piper adjusted her pink earrings.

"Why did I even try to look nice?"

"Because you're the best sister ever?" Phoebe offered, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey!" Prue and Paige said in unison. The doorbell rang, and all hell broke loose.

"They're here!" Phoebe tugged on Piper's arm, who followed obediantley, though she was practically dragged by her younger sister towards the door.

"Shoo." Phoebe waved at the others, who stood still planted in their positions. "Ugh.." Piper opened the door. Carl and Derek stood there.

"Big surprise. They're in leather jackets." Piper whispered quietly, receiving an elbow in the ribs.

"Hey, ladies." Derek grinned.

"Derek. Carl." Piper agknowledged.

"You look gorgeous." Carl said to Phoebe quietly, who automatically felt her cheeks heating up as the blush crept up to the sides of her face.

"Let's get going, sha'll we?" Derek held out his arm. Penny stepped forward.

"Eh, have them back by eleven."

"Absolutely." Carl nodded, leading the girls towards the car. The grandmother closed the door.

"That's it then." She said. "I'm going to clean the kitchen." She walked in to the kitchen.

"I'm bored.." Paige crossed her arms.

**XX**

The car ride was pretty silent. Phoebe and Carl sat in the front, Derek and Piper in the back. Piper could feel Derek's eyes burning in to her as he checked her out. She shifted uncomfortably.

"You look nice." He said huskily.

"Yeah, you too." She muttered, looking out the window. She couldn't wait for the date to end. Soon, they pulled up at an old looking park, that seemed like no one had been to in ages. The swings were rusty, the jungle gym dusty.

"Why are we here?" Phoebe asked.

"Thought we'd have a picnic." Carl smiled, grabbing a basket from the backseat. Everyone got out of the car and sat down next to the sandbox.

"A bit dark out." Piper pointed out, the crickets chirping loudly in the background.

"Yeah. Kind of nice though." Derek shrugged, opening the picnic basket and pulling out everything. Carl handed everyone a water bottle, and a sandwich.

"This is..cool." Phoebe said.

**XX**

Owen stood with other demons, watching a warlock finish off a spell. A human heart lay in front of her as she chanted.

"In this night and in this hour...Take away, all of their powers." She stood up, once she finished.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"It is done. The witches no longer have their powers."

"Where are they now?"

"Just gone.. Until someone calls them back. So we must move quickly, before they find out their magic is gone and they get it back."

**XX**

After they finished eating in the park, Piper and Phoebe just wanted to go home. The night wasn't turning out the way Phoebe had hoped. The girls were discussing this in the ladies restroom in the park.

"So you wanna go?" Piper asked.

"Let's leave." She said. "It's just.. not the way I thought it would be. I guess I don't like him the way I thought I did."

"Mmkay. I'm glad you wanna go. These guys are boring and Derek is starting to piss me off." They walked out of the restroom, the boys leaning against the brick wall next to it.

"Ready to continue this amazing night?" Carl winked.

"Actually, we just want you to drive us home." Phoebe said, feeling the weather get a bit chilly, holding herself cold. Piper was also feeling the draft.

"Already?" Derek frowned.

"Yeah, sorry. It's not that we didn't have a good time." Piper said reassuringly. "We did."  
"Well, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Carl said.

"We haven't?" Phoebe questioned, confused. He grinned wickedly and shoved the teenager against the wall roughly.

"Hey!" Piper shouted, pushing Carl. Derek grabbed Piper and shoved her back too.

"Like I said. The funs just getting started." Carl winked.

**TBC**


End file.
